


Blue

by Sprocketgasmask



Series: Feral drabbles [1]
Category: Mad Max (Fury Road), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprocketgasmask/pseuds/Sprocketgasmask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes are a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Those eyes were his saving grace.

It didn't matter how pitiful he looked while sprawled across the Sandy floor just under their makeshift tent ; She had seen plenty of twisted limbs and pleading, sunken eyes in her travels. 

Not a single one, save frisky pup Echo, had ever pulled so harshly at the constantly pumping organ beneath her ribs.

And did it ever pound. 

Blood flowed rapidly to the tips of those wiry fingers, causing pin pricks to spread with such a speed that goosebumps littered every uncovered bit of flesh. 

_Their watching you,_ her mind screamed,  _their going to get you._

A small number, eight to be exact, of those white painted boys stared her down as though they had never seen a woman before.

_Just like them. Just like them._

_Run!_

Instinct burned in her gut, pleading with her brain to leave. Feral found that her feet were deeply rooted where she stood.

"What is your name?" Her voice was found, words scratching at a throat unused to as many spoken things in such a short amount of time.

His groan was loud in their small space, heavy tongue clacking against the inside of a mouth that possibly hadn't been wet with water in a dangerous amount of time.

A cough wracked his body and Feral could swear she felt the pain in her own carcass. 

He choked during the assault and rolled with a sharp whine, face pushing into the sand, stomach visibly contracting, acid spilling past his splitting lips to form a small puddle. This creature was surely the most pitiful thing to ever catch her attention. She couldn't stand the sight, and the thought of fleeing was buried deep down with thoughts long forgotten.

 Feral swore that she could only move so quickly in her nightly hunt with Echo. Living sustenance had been the only reasoning for her body to push itself lately.

The male's skin was warm, covered in a sheen of sweat that coated wiry fingers with a gloss. He rolled, not of his own free will, but with a strain that shouldn't have been made without damned good reasoning.

His weight was confusing as she pulled his upper half to lay against her chest, scarred and naked back pressing into areas that hadn't received human contact in nearly a thousand days.

Those blue eyes rolled, lids daring to cover what had started the entire ordeal. Feral wanted to see them again, wide with wonder as they had been earlier. His neck seemed to have lost all strength and she wasn't much affected by the drool and yellow fluid that began to smear against her shoulder.

"Boy, you must tell me your name." She had a deeper voice than what most associated with women. It still held enough to tell what was between her legs. She earned her place amongst the living.

A soft pattern began in his lungs, air cooling the vomit that continued It's path down her arm. She calmed visibly, confused by her own feelings.

It was dangerous to be fascinated. Feelings of the sort often softened those who dared follow them. It was a war between instinct and feelings, a dangerous war that would no doubt be her downfall.

Or, that old phrase...

_Everything happens for a reason-_

_"_ Nux"

Feral smiled, eyes shining brightly. "S'a fine name."

The vomit cleared away easily with a dab of water pulled from the canteen at her worn tool belt. Feral cradled the poor boy in her arms as he drank noisily, eyes boring deeply into his own.

Feelings be damned, she had been trapped.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun times until the big one comes along.
> 
> Comments are always welcome, dolls.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
